


Strange Max

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [42]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max is acting strange ...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Strange Max

Max, the girl who is usually quiet and shy, plays her guitar quite loud and lively and even sings carefree. Kate is not annoyed by Max's music at all, but she is worried because she has never seen her friend behaving like this before.  
**Kate**: Max, are you okay?  
**Max**: * giggles * I am sooooo okay * giggles * even though everything is upside down, including you * tries to stop giggling * and I can't stop giggling * giggles *  
**Kate**: Why can't you stop giggling?  
**Max**: * giggles * I dont know * giggles * I haven't stopped since I ate Chloe's brownies * giggles * it only stops when I talk or sing * giggles * and the strangest thing is that I don't mind this at all * giggles *  
**Kate**: Why did you eat Chloe's brownies?  
**Max**: * giggles * Someone has eaten my cookies again * giggles * I wanted a snack, so I searched * giggles * I just wanted to eat a few * giggles * but suddenly I couldn't stop * giggles *  
  
**Kate** [sends a text to Chloe]: Max ate your broewnies.  
**Chloe** [sends a text to Kate]: WHAT  
**Chloe** [sends a text to Kate]: how many  
**Kate** [sends a text to Chloe]: I think all of them.  
**Chloe** [sends a text to Kate]: shit!  
**Kate** [sends a text to Chloe]: NO SWEARING!!!!  
**Chloe** [sends a text to Kate]: Please take care of Max until I'm there!  
**Kate** [sends a text to Chloe]: Yes, of course.  
**Max**: * continues to sing and play the guitar *

~ A little later ~  
**Max**: I am sorry, I didn't want to eat all of your brownies!  
**Chloe**: It's okay, Max. I guess I learned one or two things from my mother when it comes to cooking and baking * pats Max on the back *  
**Max**: * burps gently *  
**Chloe**: Good girl.  
**Max**: Chloe?  
**Chloe**: Yes?  
**Max**: Please wake me up when we landed?  
**Chloe**: Sure, Maxi-juana.  
**Max**: * falls asleep and talks about marrying Chloe during her sleep *  
**Chloe**: * makes mental notes *  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late ... but when I saw the video [Magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zM9OpozaLY) by Hannah Telle I just thought: "Yep this is Max after she ate Chloe's brownies"


End file.
